


The Switch

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DDHalftBloodPrince Collection, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Poly Juice Potion Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: Flora Carrow has caught someone's attention.





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Draco's Den's DDHalfBloodPrince writing challenge.

Lord Voldemort smiled into the mirror; he looked like he had when he was 16!

After he had been rendered a wraith again after that catastrophe at the end of Potter’s first year, he’d begun working on a spell which could mimic the effects of Polyjuice potion. He hadn’t been able to do much magic using his hosts, but he had been able to run the arithmancy equations and work on the rune sequences so that, once he had an adult body again, he would be able to finish the spell and actually use it.

He was currently thrilled with the results since he looked like his 16 year old self.  He’d always been a bit vane about his appearance, making sure he had the best clothing and self care products he could afford, upgrading each when he could afford to do so.

As he thought about what he had done in order to get to this point, he mentally commended himself for his forethought in harvesting hair samples and magical signatures from himself and his followers.  He’d kept a file on himself with hair and nail clippings, as well as his magical signature, which he’d updated yearly from his second year at Hogwarts until that Potter brat had decimated his body, so it was no trouble for him to get what he needed from the files he’d hidden away shortly before he’d decided it was time to end the prophecy before it could begin.

He considered where he wanted things to go as he watched his reflection, deciding whether or not he could risk going out in public now that he’d perfected the spell and decided it would be worth the risk to finally get credible information rather than having to depend on the unworthy in the ranks, although he certainly wouldn’t go out looking like himself since that fool, Dumbledore, was sure to have spies in place to report back if he were to be seen.

Lord Voldemort rifled through the files he’d kept on his Death Eaters, trying to decide who he should look like so as not to arouse suspicion; certainly anyone who was still alive was out of the question since there were too many who would recognize them and question him. This cut down on who was available to be impersonated considerably:  Finally he made his decision and tried on his new face; he was quite pleased with the results.

A young gentleman with dark hair and a haughty air to him was sitting at an outdoor cafe reading The Daily Prophet when his chair was jostled.  He turned to snarl at the person who’d bumped into him when he was stopped in his verbal tracks: she was quite pretty if you were into that kind of thing.  She had long red hair and pale blue eyes. And she was quite young, barely old enough to be going to Hogwarts if he had to guess, although if one were to judge by her clothing she might have already sorted there since she was wearing Slytherin colours.

“I...i...I’m sorry m’Lord,” she stammered as she curtsied.

He smiled at her, “it’s quite alright Miss....” he left the sentence hanging, hoping her parents had taught the young upstart proper manners.

“Carrow m’Lord. Flora Carrow,” she said, blushing sweetly at having the attention of an older gentleman who was not her father or uncle.

“Ah, any relation to Amycus and Alecto Carrow?” He asked curiously.  If so she could end up being quite useful to him.

“Yes Sir,” she nodded. “My aunt and uncle.”

“A pleasure My Lady,” he said with a small smile as he watched her face light up at the pleasantry, “Regulus Black.”

Flora’s eyes went wide, “are you related to Sirius Black who escaped Azkaban?” She asked, not sure if she wanted to be talking to anyone related to an escaped convict.

He nodded, “Unfortunately.  He’s a third or fourth cousin.” Regulus’ lip curled at the thought of the Black scion who’d gone against everything his family stood for, including being sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin just to spite his parents.

A familiar looking woman came up to them just then, “Flora!” She reprimanded as she grabbed her niece’s arm and dropped a deep curtsy to the man her niece was talking to. “If you’ll excuse us, it appears my niece needs a lesson in following orders,” she huffed as she turned to take her niece back home and give her a lesson she wouldn’t soon forget.

“Think nothing of it,” Regulus said, ”she was quite charming and polite.”

“I’m glad to hear she at least retained some of her training,” Alecto growled as she started to push her niece toward the closest apparition point.

“Would the two of you care to join me?” He asked as he motioned toward the empty side of the table.  

“If it would please you m’Lord,” Alecto murmured as she curtsied again and directed Flora to one of the chairs.

Regulus turned his attention to the much more pleasant of the two women, “Flora, are you excited for Hogwarts?”

Flora’s smile lit up her face, “Yes Sir!” She said exuberantly.

“What class are you most looking forward to?” He asked, looking curious.

Flora thought for a moment, “Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sir, although I really wish it was just the Dark Arts.”

Regulus smiled in his mind, she would definitely do for his plans for the future. However, Flora winced as her aunt dug her nails into her niece’s leg and hissed, “that is not a discussion for public, niece.  I think it’s time we went home and you learned what is proper for public discussion!” Alecto turned her attention to the gentleman who had asked them to join him, “If you will excuse us?”

Regulus nodded while planning the first of his courting letters in his mind.

 


End file.
